They're 7th year
by askenandore92
Summary: takes place in their 7th year. review pleasee


Lily's POV!

When I got to Kings Cross station, I quickly search in to find my friends, Alice. Alex, and Taylor. When she found them she told them about her becoming head Girl. While she was telling them that they were walking onto the train. She tells them "I'll meet you later I have to go to the heads compartment."

"Alright see ya" they all say.

While in the heads compartment I start to get ready for the meeting. But I hear a noise coming from the hall type thing. And when I look up to see who it is I see James Potter and I get very annoyed.

"What are you doing here potter?! Only prefects and heads are supposed to be in her and you are neither." I say looking at James. his quittich badge. I go wide eyed and ask why do you have the head boy badge on?"

"I have that badge on because I'm he-" said James

"Just give Remus the badge back and go back to your compartment" interrupting James.

"Um I'm, not head boy James is, hey we were all shocked when he got his badge." Remus says. Avoiding the glares he got from James.

"You've got to be kidding me! He can't be head boy he will just think of it as a joke!" I said.

"Sorry lilyflower, no joke. I'm really head boy, but I wont think of it as a joke. Sure I'm a marauder, yea I get into trouble a lot, but that doesn't mean I wont take this seriously." James said.

"Ok, I just hope you don't do anything stupid." I say, still shocked at what James said.

"Ok. I just want you to also start calling me James. Because I want us to at least try to be civil to each other." James said.

I am just too shocked to speak right now. But tend to get "alright and you can call me lily."

"Ok. Well lets just get on with this meeting then shall we?" he asked.

When the meeting is over I stay with James, while everyone goes to find there friends, James and I just go over patrols. "when do you want to do patrols?"

"Um I have practice scheduled 2 times a week so how many patrols do we have to do a week?"

"We have to do 3 a week."

"How bout Monday's Wednesdays and Saturdays?" he asks.

"Alright that's fine with me. So I'll see you around." I say while getting up and gathering my stuff and all of the patrol schedules. "I'll set up the schedules, and you can approve them if you want."

"Ok. Just give them to me when they are finished I gotta find Peter, Remus, and Sirus. So I'll see ya around." he says as he walks out.

I went to go find Alex, Alice and Taylor. When I find them they are with the marauders. Why am I not surprised. I walk into the compartment, and said, "hey can I join you guys?"

"Of course lily!" James says smiling.

"Thanks Po-James." I walk in and sit and see shocked faces and I say,

"What? Is someone sitting here?"

"I don't think that's what they are shocked at, I think they are shocked at that you actually used my name, and not call me Potter." I look at them and they nod they're heads. And I sigh.

"Me and James are trying to be friends at least be civil towards each other." and James nods at what I say.

"So Alex, how was your summer?" I ask her.

"Oh it was ok. Voldemort attacked my family. But he got away. He ended up killing my Father." she says sadly.

I get up and walk over to her and give her a big hug. And say "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Its alright. How was yours?" she asks

"I'm just getting tired of Petunia calling me a freak. Its getting old. You know?"

"Petunia?" the Marauders except for Remus ask.

"Its my sister. She calls me a freak because I go to Hogwarts. And she doesn't. she also sent Dumbledore a letter trying to have her come her too."

"How did she get it to him? No muggles know how to do it." James said and asked.

"She used my owl without me knowing she did send it."

"Then how do you know she sent it?"

_Severus _"my used to be friend Snape. He saw the letter and showed it to me."

"Snape!"

"Yeah he used to live by me. Then I moved because he was being a stalker. Like always coming by every day after 5th year thinking we were still friends. So I convinced my parents to move. So we did."

"So that's why when I came over during that summer there was a strange person living In there. So I just assumed you were on vacation so I never asked. But now you say something I see how it is!" Alex says jokingly.

"I thought I told you guys I moved." I say

"Nope" Alice says.

"Oh bu-"

"Anything from the trolley dears?" said the trolley lady.

"Um girls you want anything?" James asked, just as I started getting out my galleons. "I got it." he says.

"Umm I'll have a chocolate frog and a licorice wand" I say. So I put away my coins.

When I got my frog and wand. After he paid for it. I say, "you know you didn't have to pay for mine right I had the money for it"

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to."

"Ok if you say so. So how was your summer James?"

Everyone still looked shocked that I called him James, and now James was shocked I asked him about his summer, as did everyone else. "what?"

"Nothing" everyone said. I just sigh.

"So how was it James?"

"Oh right, my summer was ok. Sirus came over for the whole summer! So he is basically living with us now."

"Oh. Sirus, how is it living with James, and his parents?"

"Its awesome! I have to share a room with Prongsie over here, he even has a quidditch pitch in his backyard. So we went out there for like everyday during the summer." Sirus said excitedly.

"Prongsie? You know your not going to live that down right? At least with me." I said to James.

"Come on lilyflower. Please don't call me Prongsie. I don't even like it when Sirus calls me it. I might even hex him into oblivion for it. Or at least transfigure his hair purple."

"Would you do that to me if I continued calling you Prongsie?"

"Heck no only Sirus, Remus, and Peter. Where is Peter anyways?"

"I don't know, I was kind of wondering the same thing." Remus said. Looking curious, "do you think he's with some other people?"

"Does it matter? I mean he can have other friends besides you guys. Or at least he should have other friends, instead of following you guys everywhere you go?"

"She does have a point." James said. "I mean he's one of our best friends, and he should have other friends besides us."

I was shocked at how mature he sounded, along with Alex, and Alice.


End file.
